Eriol & Tomoyo - Love is Song
by Soratsumaru Lin
Summary: "A música os conectou. Mas nem tudo é como parece ser. Um passado que volta e trás com ele um sentimento que outrora já havia sido esquecido. Cada escolha gera uma consequência, mesmo que elas não seja o que queremos".
1. Capítulo unico

**Silêncio! Proibido qualquer tipo de música.**

Era that that was written on plate in the grande salon, that outrora local of grandes festas.

O porquê? A grande deusa é chamada de um outro reminiscente por um músico que se apressou misteriosamente. Não se sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, ou o que levou a fazer isso. SOMENTE especulações daqui e dali de Alguns servos fofoqueiros _"dizem Que ELE Só quería USAR ELA para Chegar Ao trono ... como Não conseguiu fugiu"_ Alguns Dizia criados that ERAM Responsáveis Pela Limpeza do Salão.

" _Ahh ... Nossa Senhora Nunca Quis nada com ELE, foi amaldiçoada POR ELE para achar Que era de amor. QUANDO SE Acabou o encanto, ELE fugiu ..."_ falava also uma cozinheira.

Mas, o que realmente é a verdade da verdade é um mistério e uma grande mago de cabelos claros. Alguns meses depois, Sonomi, uma deusa, surgiu grávida.

Após o ocorrido a deusa proibiu que o nome dele fosse pronunciado em todo o reino. Você também pode escolher qualquer tipo de música dentro de seu castelo. Os servos passaram a utilizar as meias para o andar no local para não irritar. Os instrumentos foram jogados fora, eo grande festival de início da primavera foram cancelados.

Tomoyo, fruto desse romance, ficou tão bonita quanto a mãe, de pele clara, cabelos negros como uma noite e olhos ametistas. Tão cheia de alegria quanto qualquer criança era, mesmo estando em um estado totalmente diferente de uma criança normal. A jovem donzela nunca teve as mesmas repercussões e até mesmo cantorias, além do ambiente.

\- _Kanna, nos livros de história do nosso reino que existe uma festa de início primaveril, e que era costume a Deusa cantar. Por que não existe hoje em dia? E. o que é cantar?_ \- Perguntou a Tomoyo de 12 anos por estudava na grande biblioteca. A sua educadora ficou desconfortável, mas não foi capaz de encontrar palavras corretas para explicar o que é plausível para a criança.

 _\- Senhorita. Lembre-se sempre do conselho dessa velha educadora. Mudanças são necessárias para que o futuro seja um lugar mais seguro. Porém, devemos sempre viver um dia de cada vez. O seu conceito é hoje em dia._

Tomoyo não tinha entendido muito o conselho de sua educadora, mas também fazia o desejo de saber o que era a sua vez. Procurou, estudou sobre a música eo canto sozinho em segredo. Ela não tinha permissão para sair do castelo, por isso não podia falar sobre a passagem que ali existia.

Os 16 anos de idade têm uma passagem na direção da cozinha, onde era uma porta que levava aos fundos do castelo por onde era um caminho que levava a um lago. Ela é o que é rápido, para poder respirar o ar livre de verdade. Ela, mesmo, as suas lições de música com o mesmo nome, como flores, o céu e até mesmo os sapos como a sua plateia. Assim foi-se os nossos anos. Certa fez, enquanto estudava as notas musicais, às escondidas, ficou intrigada sobre o som de cada nota. Perguntar então a Kanna sobre o que aconteceu com os instrumentos do reino. Kanna como sempre ficou desconfortável ao ouvir sobre esse assunto e pediu para que ela parasse de perguntar sobre as coisas.

Sirius era quem cuidava da biblioteca, o senhorzinho de olhos pequenos que vivia arrumando uma vaga de biblioteca, durante uma das visitas de Tomoyo à biblioteca para a recuperação de um dia de aula. decreto da deusa. Tomoyo então perguntou diretamente a Sirius onde havia jogado. Ele é tão falador e acabou contando o resto

\- _rápido Você Nunca ouviu Sobre ISSO Pela Minha boca, Jovem senhorita, porem dizem Que Vossa mãe, uma deusa Sonomi Mandou Jogar de Todos os Instrumentos Dentro de hum Calabouço na Nordeste torre. Existem duas guardas guardando essa torre, só não se sabe o porquê._

Tomoyo ficou ainda mais curiosa, eo desejo de ir na torre nordeste era muita. Não só sabia, visto que não tinha permissão de sair. Então teve uma ideia. Pediu a mãe um serviço especial como presente de dezenove anos, _"Mas você já tem servas"_ foi o que contou sua mãe. Ela não é responsável por ter uma pessoa que está mais perto de perto, pois tudo o que ela fez, ela sabia. E assim Tomoyo continuou pedindo. Quando o dia de seus seios fez a sua falta de 14 anos. Baixa, clara, de olhos vermelhos e cabelos escuros. Sua pele estava um pouco suja. Ela fez reverência para a filha da deusa e da sua manutenção. Tomoyo fez questão de segurar a mão da garotinha e levar para seus aposentos, ao final da festa.

Com o tempo que ela foi vendo de verdade para confiar na menina. Quando se viu segura, houve uma contracção dos últimos anos. Tomoyo a chamou de Meiling. Meiling ficou tão comovida e feliz que aceitava tudo de bom agrado os desejos de sua mestra, e fez um voto de fidelidade. Tomoyo fica então pedir para que seja garantida uma dos instrumentos que estavam trancados na torre nordeste.

Meowing was not been too much on the be been you was well done to be a ordenou. Ao chegar na torre foi expulsa pelos guardas. As esperanças e muito tristeza por não ter conseguido o que a sua mestra pediu, ela partiu para a cidade para ver se encontrava algo. Ela ficou abismada por não ter encontrado os tais instrumentos ela foi instruída a levar. Procurou por todos os cantos até desistir de vez e ir chorando até o castelo. Em seu caminho de volta ela é surpreendida por um som tão lindo que a deixa encantada. Ela começa a seguir esse som que ela nunca ouviu. Na verdade, além das vozes das pessoas, ela nunca ouvira mais nada.

Meiling segue o som a um campo aberto da floresta. O homem encontra um homem deitado na grama com algo na boca que produz um som incrível. Ela era bem mais que ela, era perceptível, cabelos num preto azulado, pele clara e de oculos. Ela está escondida atrás de alguns arbustos, mas tenta se aproximar mais do homem misterioso e acaba tropeçando e fazendo mais barulho do que pedia. O moço para a melodia.

\- _Quem está aí? Se for ladrão you leting that poor and nothing, mas_ they are finding something must have take?

 _\- Não sou um ladrão. Somente somente somente_ cur cur cur cur cur cur que que que que que que que que que que havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia havia O moço remove o objeto e leva novamente a boca, soprando no bocal e mexendo os dedos. O som que dali saia era encantador.

\- _rápido Você DEVE Ser novo Aqui e POR ISSO Não Sabe. Em nosso reino é muito barulhento, músicas e cantorias._ \- Meiling ainda estava meio admirada.

 _\- Agora entendo o porquê de aqui ser tão calmo. Achei até que aqui foi um local abandonado._

Meiling conta tudo aquilo ela sabia, o que não era muito, a lei do canto e sobre o motivo de ela está ali. O negócio fica bem nos motivos da moça. Ele conta sobre ele também, e diz que foi um viajante não feito que visitava reinos, uma mulher que era seu antigo mestre o mandou ir. Desaparecer anos atrás morrido. Após isso ele partiu em busca da tal mulher. Contou também que o seu mundo estava vindo por aí.

\- _Além da flauta eu tenho muito com uma harpa e uma viola. Ganho a vida com o ouro que recebe por tocar. Mas acho que não ganharei nada aqui -_ o jovem mago dá um sorriso meio tristonho.

É nesse momento que a Meiling tem a ideia de trocar seus próprios instrumentos pelo ouro que ela teve. Mas ele se nega. Então ele estuda um acordo.

\- _Me deixe conhecer sua mestra._ \- Meiling ficou meio apreensiva com o pedido. Ela era nova, mas não era ingênua e de certeza sua senhora não ia

\- _De fato, não é um lugar onde a música é proibida. Porém, trazer, minha senhora, assim não há motivos óbvios não é uma proposta decente. Façamos assim, amanhã, antes que o crepúsculo acabe, volte e me encontre e conte com uma resposta. Se você não tiver sido convidado caso contrário ela vira._

Me envia a até o castelo e conta tudo o que tinha acontecido a sua mestra. Tomoyo fica meio confusa com o que ouve, porém feliz por Meeding ter encontrado um instrumento. Ela decide ir ao encontro do viajante. Fizeram toda a sua rotina normal. Quando estava o sol já querendo se mostrar ao mesmo tempo para encontrar o jovem.

Ambas estavam sentadas, além de estarem saindo de um sabre Tomoyo, encontrando-se com um estranho.

Chegando perto do lugar elas ouvem o som. O que é que já é conhecido por Meiling que abre um grande sorriso e se apressa até o moço sentado no chão.

Tomoyo estava admirada. Tão som era encantador para ela. E o que há de novo, sentado, com um pequeno instrumento, de olhos fechados num local onde havia flores e gramas era muito bela.

Meiling faz um barulho com uma garganta para chamar atenção dele _"Ham Ham"._ Ele como olham e se põe de pé.

 _\- Vossa alteza. É uma honra conhecê-la._

 _-Seja bem-vindo a nosso reino senhor ..._

 _-Hiiragizawa senhorita ... Eriol Hiiragizawa._

 _-Estão, senhor Hiiragizawa o que faz o trás em nosso reino?_

 _-Estou atrás de uma pessoa…_

Eriol não contou em detalhes a sua missão, porém contou aquilo que era necessário para que se tivesse uma ajuda. Tomoyo non had entendeu muito bem, porém não prolongou o momento de perguntas. Seu interesse não foi nenhum instrumento. Ela olhava cada vez mais para flauta na mão dele. Ele observou e com um sorriso amarelo estendido para ela. Ela foi meio apreensiva para o mesmo que o grande sucesso dela, sendo executada ela não sabia o que fazer. Ele iniciou a sua inquietação e iniciou a sua atenção e a contorna-la de forma divertida. _"Vamos, batam palmas vocês duas. Tentem acompanhar o mesmo ritmo"_ ele disse para o Tomoyo e o Meiling, que foram sentidas numas pedras ali mesmo. Como garotas batiam palma e ele se balançava no ritmo em que sua flauta tocava. E-mail to behaviour well-held

Por alguns minutos ele vai para o próximo instrumento, "é uma harpa" e dedilhar, nas cordas finas que estão estendidas e esticadas na estrutura. Mais uma vez Tomoyo e Meiling ficam admiradas. Eram apenas duas coisas para elas. Como melodias, a energia, o prazer que sentiam era incomparável.

O tempo foi enquanto e o crepúsculo estava pronto para acabar. _"Preciso ir"_ foi uma coisa que Tomoyo disse, agarrando uma mão de Meiling e correndo para em direção ao castelo. Eriol não foi muito bem mas gritou _"ESPERO VOCÊS AMANHÃ NO MESMO HORÁRIO"_ .

Os dias foram foram uma rotina. Fazer suas obrigações, fazer uma mãe, encontrar Eriol, voltar correndo, jantar e dormir.

Dias se transformou em semana. Semanas em meses, e os dois se encontravam sempre. Depois de um tempo.

Eriol não sabia muito bem, mas, passar o tempo com Tomoyo era mágico. Você deve deixar um pouco de lado.

Tomoyo por outro lado se sente cada vez mais à vontade ao lado do moço. As coisas são sobre a mãe. Fato esse que ela achou que Eriol tivesse se interessado muito com coisas que ela contou.

Certo dia estava os dois sozinhos. Eriol tocando harpa e Tomoyo cantando. Quinta-feira, 18 de março de 2011 Era o Ãºnico teste de Ã ¢ mbito.

 ** _Quando naquele dia_**

 ** _Eu te vi passar_**

 ** _Tão Bela_**

 ** _Vi em seu olhos_**

 ** _Onde era meu lugar_**

 ** _Pois eu sei que_**

 ** _Até onde meus os olhos_**

 ** _Não poderem mais_**

 ** _Te alcançar_**

 ** _Sei que te amo_**

 ** _E isso não é mudará_**

 ** _E se não mais eu_**

 ** _Puder em seus braços estar_**

 ** _Cantarei essa canção_**

 ** _De frente ao mar_**

 ** _Pois eu sei que_**

 ** _Ate onde os meus olhos_**

 ** _Não puderem mais_**

 ** _Te alcançar_**

 ** _Sei que te amo_**

 ** _E isso não é mudará_**

Os dois conjuntos foram tão envolvidos, tão encantados que não percebem o quanto estavam apaixonados. Mas, foi ali, naquele momento que tiramos o rumo de uma mão no fundo da alma, tomemos o rosto de Tomoyo em suas mãos e tocamos seus lábios nos dela. Um beijo suave, carinhoso, frágil e simples. Carregado de muito amor que estava então escondido.

Tomoyo tinha ficado atônita diante o contato. A única coisa que foi conseguida foi retribuir o beijo. Assim que se afastaram ela deu um grande suspiro e ficou o encarando.

\- _Me desculpe Tomoyo ... -_ Eriol um Olhava preocupado, pois ELA Não havia esboçado nenhuma Reação e ELE pensou Que Ela Não havia gostado _\- Eu Sei Que Não Deveria ter Feito isso ... Eu Não sei o que me deu._

 _-Eu também não sei. Não entendi nada. Mas ... eu gostei -_ o corado e o sorriso encantador que surgiu em Eriol era digno de uma pintura.

Tomoyo estava em seu quarto cantarolando uma música que havia terminado a última vez. Ela ficou imaginando para quem o antigo mestre de Eriol tinha escrito aquela canção canção. Sua mãe estava caminhando pelo castelo e ouviu Tomoyo cantando. Entrou em seu quarto com muito afoito. Tomoyo se assustou e ficou estática quando viu sua mãe.

 _\- Que música é essa que está cantando?_ \- O tom de Sonomi era frio e calculado

 _\- Mãe, calma. Eu ... eu .._

 _-Tomoyo como é que o que faz a música?_

 _-Isso realmente é necessário? Por que não temos o direito de cantar, de tocar? -_ Tomoyo estava muito nervosa e começa a falar alto

 _-Eu não permito. É uma lei!_ \- Em tom mais autoritário ela responde

 _-Você é uma tirana._

O tapa that Sonomi deu em Tomoyo ecoou em seu quarto por vários minutos, parecendo eternos. Os olhos arregalados, lágrimas travadas.

Sonomi mantido a pose and saiu do quarto. Sem nenhuma palavra mais e sem o menor olhar para uma filha.

Tomoyo se joga em sua cama e Meiling entra muito afobada. As lágrimas molham a cara de Tomoyo e as coisas que foram ouvidas _... "minha mãe deixou-a trancada ... senhora. ... não poderá mais sair ..."._

Naquele mesmo dia, Eriol esperou as garotas até depois do fim do crepúsculo.

Nenhum retorno, voltou ao local e esperou. E mais um dia, e mais um dia. Um dia se passou e Eriol não teve notícias de Tomoyo. Ele estava muito preocupado, por isso participou do castelo para que eles pudessem falar com Tomoyo ou Meiling.

Assim que chega aos portões entra sem nenhuma nenhuma dificuldade. Aparentemente os guardas não estavam fazendo muito bem seu serviço. Ele segue sorrateiramente pelo jardim. Até que ouve uma voz conhecida da pequena serva.

Meiling ficou assustado quando viu e saiu correndo. Ele a agarrou e perguntou por Tomoyo. _"Está presa"_ disse ela.

Era obvio que com a revelação da sua filha andava saindo todos os dias para encontrar um estranho, e ainda por cima para aprender sobre a música que ela não era impune. Eriol não foi salvo em uma solução para esse problema. Arrasado ele vaga pelo castelo sem saber o que fazer. O amor da vida dele, sim ela era o amor de sua vida, estava presente por conta de um amor e uma paixão.

Ele continua andando e acaba por se encontrar com uma mulher estonteante. Alta, magra, cabelo curto, olhos ametistas, como o de Tomoyo, e bem vestida. Um deusa Sonomi. Sem dúvida alguma. E o que mais chocou um Eriol, ela estava cantando. Cantando uma música do seu mestre.

\- _Eriol Hiiragizawa._ \- Sonomi fala calmamente como se já o esperasse

\- _Como ...? -_ O susto tomado chegou a um nível de extremo nervosismo

 _\- Como pode o sol, que é nosso grande luminar, dar lugar a uma lua e ainda a ajudar a brilhar?_ \- Ela se vira para ir embora, mas, antes fala novamente _\- uma vez a lua conquistou o sol, e o sol fez uma lua brilhar. A lua ficou tão encantada com o próprio brilho. Eles se separaram. A lua continuou a brilhar, embora não seja retirada ficar perto do sol. O sol, muito magoado, bruce to intense olhe who olhasse for seu brilho ficasse cego. Uma lua arrependida, voltou ao sol e cantou uma música. Mas o sol não é perdoou e ele foi embora. Deixando o sol responsável por uma estrela. "Iluminada", é isso que Tomoyo é para mim. Minha luz!_

Eriol se vê novamente sozinho. Tentando digerir tudo aquilo. Uma mulher que seu mestre contava. A mulher que estava procurando era uma mãe de sua amada. E naquela história, ele dava toda a razão a deusa. Abandonar quem ama por soberba era algo inadmissível. Then the pride of not perdoar someone that a amava também não era ali de muito correcto.

Depois de muito pensar, segue o mesmo caminho que ela teve tomado. Chega até uma porta aberta e _Me_ segue que _me_ segue _, siga_ e leve até uma porta de um quarto. Ele bate duas vezes e entra. Lá estava ela. Linda, sentada no parapeito da janela olhando para o céu.

 _\- Acredite. Se eu não fosse músico, com toda certeza viraria pintor agora mesmo._ \- Ele disse, se aproximando dela, tentando melhorar o clima.

 _\- se eu poderia, nos tornaria uma pintura para sempre ficarmos juntos -_ ela responde sem o olhar.

\- _não é porque não estaremos juntos que não será eterno. O sentimento sempre existirá._

 _Você pode se interessar_ por esta primeira vez em muito tempo.

 _\- Acredite. Mesmo que eu bata a cabeça, nunca esquecerei de você. Terás sempre um lugarzinho em meu coração. -_ Ele toma como mãos dela e beija o dorso.

 _Eu sinto muito por isso_ \- ela diz de forma suave e muito tristonha

 _\- Não sinta. Você foi melhor que me aconteceu. -_ He Faz carinho em Seu Rosto, Sorrindo.

 _\- Eu te amo_ \- ela baixa a cabeça muito envergonhada. Sente nesse momento ele beijar o todo de sua cabeça e responder.

 _\- Eu também. ... eu também!_

 ** _Era uma vez_**

 ** _Dois jovens que_**

 ** _Se apaixonaram_**

 ** _Através das melodias._**

 ** _Eles não tiveram_**

 ** _Seu felizes para sempre,_**

 ** _Mas, para sempre_**

 ** _Eles cantaram sobre o seu amor._**


	2. Notas da autora

Olá pessoas lindas que tiram um tempo pra ler essas coisas loucas que eu escrevo... tudo bem com vocês?  
Espero que sim heim!? rsrs  
Bom, essa fic na verdade é um livro de minha própria autoria, ele esta publicado em minha pagina do Wattpad. Tanto que da pra perceber que joguei o titulo por cima de outro (Foi de proprosito)  
Decidi lançar ela aqui como fic de um casal que eu shippo muito (apesar de ser inexistente. Mas ainda tenho fe que a CLAMP vai me dar um historia alternativa sobre eles dois de presente).  
A historia original foi um presente meu para um amigo. Ele estava fazendo aniversario e eu queria dar algo especial. Como moramos muito longe (Ele é de Brasilia e eu sou de bem longe ,-,) as únicas coisas que eu poderia dar de presente a ele seria algo comprado e enviado pelo sedex, mas achei a ideia muito clichê. Ele é meu maior fã (segundo ele) então escrevi uma pequena historia.  
Espero que vocês também gostem.  
Beijos meus ursinhos *


End file.
